


Secrets and Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band), The Moffatts
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Drama, F/M, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format, Secret Children, Soap Opera, Stalking, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-09-27
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone has Secrets and Lies
Relationships: Avery Hanson/Original Male Character(s), Isaac Hanson/Original Female Character(s), Jessica Hanson/Original Male Character(s), Taylor Hanson/Original Female Character(s), Zac Hanson/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

Scene 1  
(Opens at a mansion)  
Gina Dillion:Mom,Dad I'm home!  
Valerie Dillion:Mom and Dad aren't home.  
Gina Dillion:Oh.So why are you so dressed up got a date?  
Valerie Dillion:No I don't but I am going to try to seduce Isaac and  
steal him away from Krystal.  
Gina Dillion:Oh you really are a true bitch.  
Valerie Dillion:Yes I know I am.  
(Gina goes upstairs as Valerie walks out the door)

Scene 2  
(Opens in a restaurant)  
Ashley Morris:Krystal Why don't you just tell Isaac that you have a  
kid from were you were raped.  
Krystal Morriss:I can't he would leave me.  
Ashley Morris:You don't know that for sure.  
Krystal Morris:Yes I do.  
Ashley Morris:Fine. (She gets up and walks out of the restaurant)

Scene 3  
(Opens in an apartment a phone is ringing)  
Isaac Hanson:Hello.  
Ashley Morris:Ike it's me Ashley can you meet with me today at say  
around six.  
Isaac Hanson:Sure.Where at?  
Ashley Morris:The Oasis.  
Isaac Hanson:Okay see ya then. (They both hang up)

Scene 4  
(Opens out in front of the restaurant)  
Ashley Morris:If you won't tell Ike Krystal I will.  
Zac Hanson:(approaching Ashley)Talking to yourself?  
Ashley Morris:Yes I am.  
Zac Hanson:Well I just might have to call the loony place and have  
you and admitted.  
Ashley Morris:You wouldn't.  
Zac Hanson:I would. (Kissing her)

Scene 5  
(Opens at a red Victorian house)  
Wyatt Morris:Listen Marcus I want my youngest daughter away from that  
Zachary.  
Marcus Watson:So you want me to seduce her.  
Wyatt Morris:Yes that's what I want.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

Scene 1(Opens at Ike's apartment)  
(A knock at the door)  
Isaac Hanson:Hello  
Ashley Morris:Ike I couldn't wait until tonight I have to see you now and tell you something.  
Isaac Hanson:Okay what is it?  
Ashley Morris:Krystal was raped and she got pregnant she has a 1 year old son named Lucky Evans.  
Isaac Hanson:Your kidding.  
Ashley Morris:No I'm not.

Scene 2(Opens at Taylor's apartment)  
(Taylor is on the phone)  
Taylor Hanson:Listen Rick I need that delivery by tommorow. If not it's your ass.  
Rick Lansing:Okay.  
Taylor Hanson:Oh by the way send a that bouquet of pink roses to Ashley but put from anonymous.  
Rick Lansing:You got it boss.

Scene 3(Opens at the park)  
(Gina and Marcus are sitting on the same bench)  
Marcus Watson:(looking at Gina)My what a pretty thing you are.  
Gina Dillion:Are you talking to me.  
Marcus Watson:Well I don't see anyone else around.  
Gina Dillion:Well your not to bad yourself.  
Marcus Watson:What do you say I take you to dinner tomorrow night.  
Gina Dillion:Sure why not.

Scene 4(Opens at Krystal's restaurant)  
Krystal Morris:Valerie what are you doing here?  
Valerie Dillion:Oh just came by to get something to eat before I go to Ike's.  
Krystal Morris:Val you bitch why can't you stay away from my man.  
Valerie Dillion:Because I love him too.

Scene 5(Opens at Ashley's apartment)  
(Ashley arrives back from Ikes and sees the roses)  
Ashley Morris:I wonder who sent these.(She checks the card)Doesn't tell.  
(Someone comes up behind her)


	3. Chapter 3

Episode:3

Scene 1(Opens at Ashley's apartment)  
Zac Hanson:Nice flowers who sent them?  
Ashley Morris:Like you don't know.  
Zac Hanson:Ash I don't know.  
Ashley Morris:You mean you didn't send them?  
Zac Hanson:No I didn't.  
Ashley Morris:(shocked)Someone must have a crush on me but who?

Scene 2(Opens at a pier)  
(Taylor is standing at the pier with Rick)  
Rick Lansing:Taylor your package is here.  
Taylor Hanson:Good.(He opens a box and pulls out a wedding dress)  
Rick Lansing:Boss why is it a wedding dress instead of drugs.  
Taylor Hanson:Because I'm going to get married tonight.(Laughing)

Scene 3(Opens at the restaurant)  
(Ike walks in and sees Valerie and Krystal)  
Isaac Hanson:Krystal I need to talk to you alone.  
Krystal Morris:Okay.  
Valerie Dillion:Oh why can't you talk to her with me here.  
Isaac Hanson:Because it doesn't concern you.

Scene 4(Opens back at Ashley's apartment)  
(Zac and Ashley are inside)  
Ashley Morris:But Zac I don't need you with me twenty-four seven.  
Zac Hanson:I won't be. Taylor will he can protect you from the physco who is stalking you.  
Ashley Morris:It's not a physco Zac and I'm not being stalked.  
Zac Hanson:Ashley it's the third time this week you've gotten something from this person on Monday it was wedding vows in the mail.Tuesday it was a wedding ring.Today which is Wednesday is a bouquet of Roses.  
Ashley Morris:Okay so. Maybe someone wants to marry me at least someone would want to be my husband. (She goes out side)  
(Song starts playing and shows a montage of Zac and Ashley in Happier times)

Scene 5(Opens in the alleyway outside of Ashley's apartments)  
(Someone grabs Ashley and puts her in a car)  
Taylor Hanson: Surprise Ashley.  
Ashley Morris:Taylor!  
Taylor Hanson:Yep it's me.  
Ashley Morris:What are you doing.  
Taylor Hanson:Kidnapping you.  
Ashley Morris:What?Why?  
Taylor Hanson:Are you that dumb. I'm the one sending the stuff to you.  
(The car drives away and Nina Morris comes out of hiding)  
Nina Morris:My baby daughter.

Scene 6(Opens in the kitchen of the restaurant)  
Krystal Morris:What do you need to talk to me about?  
Isaac Hanson:About your son Lucky Evans.  
Krystal Morris:How do you know?  
Isaac Hanson:Ashley told me. But I should have heard it from you.Why didn't you tell me?  
Krystal Morris:I was afraid you would leave me.  
Isaac Hanson:You should have known I wouldn't have left you if I knew you had a kid.  
Krystal Morris:Really?  
Isaac Hanson:Yes really.  
(Cut to Valerie who is listening in)  
Valerie Dillion:Yes this kid could work to my advantage.

Scene 7(Opens in a church)  
Minster Vincent:Taylor do you promise to take Ashley as your lawfully wedded wife.  
Taylor Hanson:I do.  
Minster Vincent:Ashley do you promise to take Taylor as your lawfully wedded husband.  
Ashley Morris:(sighing)I do.  
Minster Vincent:You may kiss your bride  
(They kiss)  
(A man walks over to them after they part)  
Wyatt Morris:Ashley you don understand why Taylor was sending you those stuff and married you and why your mother had to put you in the car.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Yes so I would never see Zac again.  
Wyatt Morris:No sweetie because Taylor is the one who will make sure our family keeps it's wealth with the business he does.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Yeah whatever  
Taylor Hanson:Wyatt if you don't mind I think me and my bride should be heading to the airport to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon so we can produce an heir.  
Wyatt Morris:Sure.

Scene 8(Opens as Zac goes to the alleyway and sees Nina)  
Zac Hanson:Nina where is Ashley?  
Nina Morris:At the church downtown.  
Zac Hanson:Do you think you could drive me down there?  
Nina Morris:I can't by the time we get there it will be to late she will be married to Taylor.  
Zac Hanson:What?!


	4. Chapter 4

Episode:4

Scene 1(Opens at a hotel)  
(Taylor enters the room with a plate of strawberries)  
Taylor Hanson:I've got your favorite dessert strawberries and chocolate.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:I'm not hungry.  
Taylor Hanson:Listen Ash I'm sorry you don't like me but it's only a 5 year marriage. So don't starve yourself. Just take one bite.  
(Holding a strawberry up to her)  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Fine(taking one bite)  
Taylor Hanson:Want more.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Yes(taking the plate away from him)

Scene 2(Opens at a building on a pier)  
(A man sitting in a chair with a younger man next to it)  
Dagger Smith:Listen Jason I need you to track Taylor Hanson and his wife down.  
Jason Morgan:But why?  
Dagger Smith:Because I want shipment in Oklahoma and I know to get it I'll have to take the one thing that means more to him than anything his wife.  
Jason Morgan:Your going to kidnap her?  
Dagger Smith:Yes I am.

Scene 3(Opens at a fancy resturant)  
Marcus Watson:So Gina what do you do for a living?  
Gina Dillion:I am a Bank accountant.  
Marcus Watson:Oh so does that mean your a math whiz.  
Gina Dillion:In a way yes.What do you do for a living Marcus?  
Marcus Watson:I work for rich people I do their dirty deed.  
Gina Dillion:Oh.I hope nothing to bad.  
Marcus Watson:Nope.

Scene 4(Opens at the Morris Mansion)  
(Valerie is in the nursery disguised as a nanny)  
Valerie Dillion:Hi baby you want to come with me?(Picking up the baby) I've got your daddy. I got a hold of him last night.(She carries the baby downstairs where there is a man standing at the bottom of the steps)  
Scott Moffatt:Is that my baby?  
Valerie Dillion:Yes  
Scott Moffatt:I can't believe Krystal never told me.I hope she knows I'm going to have to marry her since she has my kid.

Scene 5(Opens at Ike's apartment)  
Isaac Hanson:Krystal I want you to know I will marry you if I have too.  
Krystal Morris:Is that why you invited me over here to propose?  
Isaac Hanson:Yes.So will you marry me?  
Krystal Morris:Yes.

Scene 6(Opens at Zacs apartment)  
Zac Hanson:Rick your Taylors right hand man you have to know where he was going on his honeymoon.  
Rick Lansing:I don't and even if I did I wouldn't tell you.  
Zac Hanson:Rick please I know you know so tell me Ashley needs me What if it where Elizabeth in this situation wouldn't you want her back?  
Rick Lansing:(sighing)Fine he is in Hawaii but don't tell him I'm the one who told because he'll kill me.  
Zac Hanson:Okay I won't and thanks for telling me.

Scene 7(Opens at the pier)  
(Dagger is on his phone)  
Jason Morgan:Boss I found them.They are at the Hilton Hotel here is Hawaii.  
Dagger Smith:Good find away to lure Taylor away from the hotel so we can get his wife.  
Jason Morgan:Okay boss.

Scene 8(Opens at the hotel)  
Taylor Hanson:(watching Ashley sleep)You'll never know how much I truly love you I would die before anyone harmed you(moving hair out of her face as his cell phone rings)Hello.Yes I'll be right there.(He leaves the hotel room)  
Ashley Morris Hanson:(Opening her eyes)God why did I just have sex with him again(the door opens)Taylor?  
Jason Morgan:Guess again.(Pulling Ashley out of bed with a struggle)

Scene 9(Opens at Zac's apartment)  
Zac Hanson:Listen mom I'm going to Hawaii Ashley needs me I have a feeling she's in danger.  
Diana Hanson:Zac you be careful you know what kind of business he is in.  
Zac Hanson:I know.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode:5

Scene 1(Opens at an abandoned building)  
(It's been a week since Ashley was taken,Dagger is visting her)  
Dagger Smith:I'm going to the store and was wandering if I could get you something?  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Yes an early pregnancy test.  
Dagger Smith:You slept with him? I thought you hated him.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:It was one time and well once is all it takes.  
Dagger Smith:What about your boyfriend couldn't he father your baby if your pregnant?  
Ashley Morris Hanson:No we never had sex although we came pretty close once.

Scene 2(Opens at a strip club)  
(Taylor and Zac are meeting there)  
Zac Hanson:You disgust me.Your wife is gone and you go to a strip club for a good time.  
Taylor Hanson:No it's the only place Dagger wouldn't have his goons at.  
Zac Hanson:So where do you think he has her?  
Taylor Hanson:Well he has alot of places in Hawaii.Maybe he has her at the warehose on the corner downtown.  
Zac Hanson:Well lets go see.  
Taylor Hanson:No he wouldn't be that dumb.He'd have her somewhere secluded near no one.

Scene 3(Opens at the Morris Mansion)  
Krystal Morris:Scott you have no reason to be here.Okay  
Scott Moffatt:Listen that's my child you have so I have almost just as much right as you do.  
(A man enters)  
Wyatt Morris:No you don't. Now if you don't leave I'll have you arrested.  
Scott Moffatt:Fine but you better know I'll be back.

Scene 4(Opens at Tay's hotel room)  
Taylor Hanson:Erin I need you to distract my brother. I think he just needs sex then he'll be less moody.  
Erin Wexler:Okay  
Zac Hanson:No I don't I just need by girlfriend back.  
Erin Wexler:Hey brown eyes.  
Zac Hanson:Go away!  
Taylor Hanson:Don't be harsh I just thought sex would help you.

Scene 5(Opens at the Dillion house)  
Valerie Dillion:Where are you going Gina?  
Gina Dillion:The same place I've been going this whole week to the Pink Rose Cafe with Marcus.  
Valerie Dillion:God he must be someone you really care about.  
Gina Dillion:Yeah the first guy since Rick dumped me for Elizabeth.  
Valerie Dillion:Good I'm glad he makes you happy.

Scene 6(Opens at a bar)  
(Ike is doing tequlia shots)  
Emily Dimera:Someone must've really upset you?  
Isaac Hanson:Yeah my girlfriend is kind of dealing with stuff that this total whore got her into.  
Emily Dimera:Oh.Well I know how to help.  
Isaac Hanson:How?  
Emily Dimera:Buy me a drink.  
Isaac Hanson:Okay.

Scene 7(Opens at the country club)  
Nina Morris:Amanda,John how do you guys do it?  
Amanda Dillion:Do what?  
Nina Morris:Make your marriage last for twenty-five years.  
John Dillion:Well it wasn't arranged by our parents like yours and Wyatts was. It's based on love.  
Nina Morris:Oh(She goes to a table)Wyatt where are you?

Scene 8(Back at the building)  
(Ashley is holding the stick)  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Here goes nothing(looking down holding her breath)


	6. Chapter 6

Episode:6

Scene 1(Opens at the abandoned building)  
Ashley Morris Hanson:I'm pregnant.This is just wonderful.I don't won't a baby especially not Taylor's baby.How could this be happening?  
(Looking out the bathroom window out at the pier)

Scene 2(Opens in Taylors hotel room)  
(Taylor is on his cell phone)  
Taylor Hanson:Dagger how nice to hear you again.  
Dagger Smith:Shut up.Listen Tay if you want your wife I suggest you let me run my shipment through there.  
Taylor Hanson:Fine but first you give me my wife back.  
Dagger Smith:Okay meet me at the pier at 4:12 p.m. to get your wife  
(Dagger hangs up)  
Taylor Hanson:Erin I need you to call the police and send them over to the pier.Tell them there is a hostage there.I want her out before 4:12.  
Erin Wexler:Okay.

Scene 3(Opens at Daggers house)  
Dagger Smith:Jason get Ashley out of that building near the pier now!  
Jason Morgan:But boss why?  
Dagger Smith:Because I just told her husband where she was he'll have cops there in 10 seconds.  
Jason Morgan:Okay.

Scene 4(Opens at the building)  
(Ashley hears a voices)  
Detective Robbie:Okay guys we search every where for this woman.I want her out of her alive and with her husband who is outside in 10.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:(Leaving the bathroom)Oh my god I'm rescued.  
Detective Robbie:Are you Ashley Hanson?  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Yes.  
Detective Robbie:Come with me(He takes her outside where she sees Taylor and Zac but she runs to Taylor)  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Taylor I never thought I would see you again.  
Taylor Hanson:I know I thought the same.(They hug as Zac walks away)

Scene 5(Opens at the bar)  
Isaac Hanson:So Emily what is your occupation?  
Emily Dimera:I'm a sales representative.  
Isaac Hanson:Really sounds fun.  
Emily Dimera:Yes it is actually.  
Isaac Hanson:Well I better get going.  
Emily Dimera:Call me.  
Isaac Hanson:I don't have your number.  
Emily Dimera:Look on your hand.  
Isaac Hanson:(looking at his hand)Okay(smiling)

Scene 6:(Opens at the country club)  
John Dillion:Amanda do you think we made Nina mad?  
Amanda Dillion:I don't know I hope not.  
John Dillion:Yeah me too.  
Amanda Dillion:Although we just told her the truth like it was.  
(Goes to Nina's table)  
Nina Morris:Wyatt what took so long?  
Wyatt Morris:I got caught up at work.

Scene 7(Opens at the pier)  
(Zac is walking around)  
Erin Wexler:Hey wait.  
Zac Hanson:What?  
Erin Wexler:Why didn't you stay there.  
Zac Hanson:It's obvious she doesn't won't me.  
Erin Wexler:If I were you I'd fight for her and not give up until I got her.  
Zac Hanson:(smiling)Maybe I should.

Scene 8(Opens at The Dillion house)  
Krystal Morris:Valerie why did you invite me over here?  
Valerie Dillion:To tell you I'm not giving up on Ike.  
Krystal Morris:Listen you stay away from him(She slaps Valerie)

Scene 9(Opens at the airport)  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Taylor why do we have to leave so soon?  
Taylor Hanson:Because Dagger will come looking for us and we need to get as far away from him as possible.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Fine.  
Taylor Hanson:On the way here you said you had to tell me something what was it?  
Ashley Morris Hanson:I'm pregnant.  
Taylor Hanson:That's great(He kisses her cheek)  
Zac Hanson:Wow nice to hear that you guys are going to have a baby.But don't think it's going to stop me from giving up on Ashley.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode:7

Scene 1(Opens on at the airport in Tulsa)  
Ashley Morris Hanson:God I'm so glad to be back.  
Taylor Hanson:Me too.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:So should we go get a cab and go to your house.  
Taylor Hanson:You mean our house.  
(Zac comes up behind them)  
Zac Hanson:She's going no where with you.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:I'm his wife.  
Taylor Hanson:Yeah she's my wife who will have my child.  
Zac Hanson:So what.

Scene 2(Opens at the airport another part though)  
Erin Wexler:Dagger do you know what will happen if they find out we snuck on the plane.  
Dagger Smith:Yes I will kill Taylor.  
Erin Wexler:No he'll kill you and I don't won't anything to happen to you.  
Dagger Smith:Listen Erin stop playing out like a concerned wife because your not concerned.  
Erin Wexler:Yes I am.

Scene 3(Opens at The country club)  
Wyatt Morris:Nina what is it?  
Nina Morris:I don't think we should've made Ashley marry Taylor.  
Wyatt Morris:We had too.It's the only way we will stay in society.  
Nina Morris:Still it's not right.

Scene 4(Opens at the Dillion house)  
(Valerie is talking to her mother)  
Valerie Dillion:Mom why did you trick daddy into marrying you.  
Amanda Dillion:So I could get his money.  
Valerie Dillion:And you did that by getting pregnant with me.  
Amanda Dillion:Yes and I think you should do that to Ike.  
Valerie Dillion:I don't know.  
(John enters)  
John Dillion:What don't you know?  
Valerie Dillion:Nothing daddy.

Scene 5(Opens at Ike's apartment)  
Krystal Morris:Ike where have you been?  
Isaac Hanson:Drinking.  
Krystal Morris:I can tell.  
Isaac Hanson:Why do you want to know?  
Krystal Morris:Because I got worried.  
Isaac Hanson:Sure you did.

Scene 6(Opens at Emily's apartment)  
Emily Dimera:Dagger how good to hear from you.  
Dagger Smith:Thanks.I was in town and had to call.  
Emily Dimera:I'm glad you did.  
Dagger Smith:Yeah so am I.  
Emily Dimera:So are you still with your wife Erin.  
Dagger Smith:Yes.  
Emily Dimera:I hate her.

Scene 7(Opens at the airport)  
Erin Wexler:Zac what a suprise  
Zac Hanson:Erin what are you doing here?  
Erin Wexler:I came to visit my aunt.  
Zac Hanson:Oh what's her name.  
Erin Wexler:Ginger Hanson.  
Zac Hanson:Really that's my aunt's name.

Scene 8(Opens at the Hanson house)  
Diana Hanson:Ginger I need you to know something.  
Ginger Hanson:What?  
Diana Hanson:Zac had a twin but Walker and I gave her up.  
Ginger Hanson:Why?  
Diana Hanson:Because we didn't have enough money for two more babies.

Scene 9(Opens at the pier in Tulsa)  
Jason Morgan:Rick I need to tell you to start protecting Ashley Dagger will do anything to get her back because her and her baby are leverage for shipment.  
Rick Lansing:Thanks for telling me.

Scene 10(Opens at a hotel in Tulsa)  
Loraina Garcia:Taylor your back in town.  
Taylor Hanson:Yes I am baby(kissing her)  
Loraina Garcia:What about your wife.  
Taylor Hanson:I just want one more night with you then I'll stop.  
Loraina Garcia:Yeah right Tay(They start making wild love)


	8. Chapter 8

Episode:8

Scene 1(Opens in Loraina's hotel room)  
(The door opens)  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Oh My God!(Running off)  
Taylor Hanson:(getting off of Loraina)Ash wait!  
Loraina Garcia:Taylor don't go.  
Taylor Hanson:I'm going after her that's my wife damn it.(He runs after Ashley and finally finds her on a bench outside crying)  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Go away.  
Taylor Hanson:No not until you hear me out.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Fine three minutes start talking.  
Taylor Hanson:I'm sorry I messed up I know I did.Loraina tried to get me to stay but I didn't I came after you in the cold with just boxers on because I love.Our love is something special I don't won't to lose you or our unborn child.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:I forgive you because I love you too and I know I should give you a chance for the babies sake and so my dad will stay happy(they kiss)

Scene 2(Opens at the Hanson House)  
Jessica Hanson:Mom I'm going out.Oh hi Aunt Ginger.  
Ginger Hanson:Hi Jess.  
Diana Hanson:Okay but be back by 12:00.  
Jessica Hanson:Okay(she leaves)  
Ginger Hanson:Diana there is something you need to know.  
Diana Hanson:What?  
Ginger Hanson:I may have found Zac's twin.This girl who lives in Hawaii contacted me a week ago saying that you gave her up so I told her I would meet with her she arrived tonight.

Scene 3(Opens at The Pink Rose Cafe)  
Gina Dillion:Marcus so what took you so long?  
Marcus Watson:(getting down on one knee)I know we've only known each other for a two weeks but I want to marry you.So will you marry me?  
Gina Dillion:Yes I will.  
Marcus Watson:Good(kissing him)  
(Jessica eneters and go's to a table where there is a boy waiting)  
Andrew Crane:Jess where have you been?  
Jessica Hanson:I had to help Avery with her Math homework.  
Andrew Crane:Oh I didn't know sorry.  
Jessica Hanson:It's okay.  
Andrew Crane:When are you going to tell your parents about us?  
Jessica Hanson:When they are ready to know.  
(A girl enters)  
Samara Reeves:How dare Andrew go out with Jessica he is supposed to be my boyfriend.

Scene 4(Opens in a cab)  
Erin Wexler:Zac are you sure about this?  
Zac Hanson:Yes I am something is up and we are going to find out.  
Erin Wexler:But by asking your mom?  
Zac Hanson:Yes I think she may know something.  
(The cab pulls up outside the Hanson House)

Scene 5(Opens at Ike's apartment)  
Isaac Hanson:Sorry to be a pain Krystal I'm just upset with all this crap with Scott and Valerie.  
Krystal Morris:I know and so am I but I don't go and drink.  
Isaac Hanson:I know and it was stupid but I needed to drink and clear my mind.  
Krystal Morris:Well I know what should really clear your mind?  
Isaac Hanson:What?  
Krystal Morris:Make love to me.  
Isaac Hanson:Okay(They start making love)

Scene 6(Opens at the Morris Mansion)  
Avery Hanson:(at the door)Jared your not supposed to be here I'm babysitting Lucky.  
Jared Dillion:I know but I couldn't help myself I had to see you.  
Avery Hanson:So if any of the Morris's come home and catch you here I'll be dead.  
Jared Dillion:So I just can't stay away from you.(Kissing her)

Scene 7(Opens at the Country Club)  
Nina Morris:Wyatt I need you to be honest with me when I ask you this.  
Wyatt Morris:Okay what is it?  
Nina Morris:Do you love me I mean truly love me.  
Wyatt Morris:Yes I do.

Scene 8(Opens at Taylors house)  
Ashley Morris Hanson:That feels so good when you rub my back.  
Taylor Hanson:(kissing her neck)Yeah I read that it drove women wild.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:It really drives me wild.(Splashing bubbles at Taylor)  
Taylor Hanson:(pulling her closer)No fair.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Yes fair.  
Taylor Hanson:No(they start to make love)

Scene 9(Opens at the Lansing house)  
Liz Lansing:Rick where were you?  
Rick Lansing:I went to the pier I had to meet someone.  
Liz Lansing:Who a drug lord?Your business is going to get you killed.  
Rick Lansing:No my cousin Jason.  
Liz:Oh.

Scene 10(Opens in Dagger's hotel room)  
Dagger Smith:Emily I didn't expect you to stop by.  
Emily Dimera:I had to after the phone call just to see you.Hearing your voice wasn't enough for me.  
Dagger Smith:Well you better leave Erin might be home soon.  
Emily Dimera:So let her catch me here with her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode:9

Scene 1(Opens at Ashley and Taylor's condo)  
Ashely Morris Hanson:(answering the phone)Hello.  
Kelli Stevens:Is this Mrs.Hanson?  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Yes this is.Who am I talking too?  
Kelli Stevens:I'm Kelli Stevens I live in Arizona.I think I'm raising yours and your husbands ten year old daughter.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Umm that can't be me and my husband are having our first baby.  
Kelli Stevens:You mean you and Zachary Hanson don't have any kids.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:No(hanging up)

Scene 2(Opens at the Hanson House)  
Diana Hanson:(opening the door)Zac what are you doing here and who is your friend?  
Zac Hanson:I came to ask you something about my friend who's name is Erin Wexler.  
Ginger Hanson:(coming over to the door)That's the girl who e-mailed me.  
Erin Wexler:(Her and zac come in)Your Ginger Hanson?  
Diana Hanson:That's the daughter I gave up.  
Erin Wexler and Zac Hanson:What?!

Scene 3(Opens at the country club parking lot)  
Nina Morris:Wyatt I figured out the real reason you made Ashley marry Taylor.  
Wyatt Morris:Why was that?  
Nina Morris:Because you didn't want her to be with Zac.  
Wyatt Morris:Why do you think that?  
Nina Morris:Because you don't want her and Zac to ever be happy.  
Wyatt Morris:Fine that's the truth.  
Nina Morris:Your a bastard.

Scene 4(Opens at Marcus's hotel room)  
Marcus Watson:Are you sure you are ready to have sex.  
Gina Dillion:Yes I am ready.  
Marcus Watson:Okay(kissing her)  
Gina Dillion:Do you have protection?  
Marcus Watson:Yes.If you don't won't to do this just tell me.  
Gina Dillion:I want too.

Scene 5(Opens at The Pink Rose Cafe)  
Jessica Hanson:Andrew don't get mad but I think I might be pregnant.  
Andrew Crane:What are you sure?  
Jessica Hanson:Well not for sure but I'm late.  
Andrew Crane:How late?  
Jessica Hanson:five weeks.  
Andrew Crane:God it can't be I'm too young to be a dad.  
Jessica Hanson:I'm too young to be a mother.  
Andrew Crane:Well it's your fault your pregnant anyway you didn't use the pill!

Scene 6(Opens at the Morris Mansion)  
Avery Hanson:God I'm so dead you better hurry up and put your pants and shirt back on.  
Jared Dillion:Okay but all we did was make out and got a little undressed.  
Avery Hanson:So I'm supposed to be watching a one year old kid not making out with my boyfriend.

Scene 7(Opens at the Dillion House)  
Valerie Dillion:Greta what are you doing here?  
Greta Crane:I came to see if Jared was here.  
Valerie Dillion:He's not he went over to the Morris house to help Avery watch Lucky.  
Greta Hughes:Oh well I'll head on over there.  
Valerie Dillion:Sure.Always help soulmates(closing the door)

Scene 8(In Dagger's hotel room)  
Emily Dimera:I've been here for a whole hour and your little wifey isn't here.I think she's cheating.  
Dagger Smith:No she isn't cheating.She wouldn't do that.  
Emily Dimera:How do you know she wouldn't you don't know her that well?  
Dagger Smith:Believe me I know my wife.  
Emily Dimera:I hope you do.

Scene 9(Opens at the hospital)  
Loraina Garcia:Dr.Moore are you sure I'm not pregnant?  
Dr.Moore:Yes it's just you being tired.  
Loraina Garcia:(After Dr.Moore leaves the room)Well then I'll just have to fake my pregnancy then.

Scene 10(Opens in a flashback)  
(Ashley and Zac at 17)  
Ashley Morris:Zac this is wrong I can't give up my child.  
Zac Hanson:Why not no one knows your pregnant and it's the perfect chance since we are in Arizona.  
Ashley Morris:Fine but I would rather raise my baby.  
Zac Hanson:I know but you know what it would do to me and my family the wealthiest in Tulsa.  
(Ashley snaps out of it)  
Taylor Hanson:Ash are you okay.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Yes I am.

Scene 11(Opens at an airport in Arizona)  
Amiee Stevens:Mommy were are we going?  
Kelli Stevens:We are going to Tulsa Oklahoma.You need your parents they are the only people who could be a bone marrow donor.  
Amiee Stevens:Oh.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode:10

Scene 1(Opens at Taylor abd Ashley's condo)  
Taylor Hanson:Are you sure.You look pale.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Yes I'm just nausea's thanks to our unborn child.  
Taylor Hanson:Oh,(leaning down to her still flat stomach)Very bad boy.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:What makes you think it's a boy?What if it's a girl?  
Taylor Hanson:It just seems like a boy.

Scene 2(Opens at the Hanson House)  
Zac Hanson:So your telling me mom that I have a twin?  
Diana Hanson:Yes and that's her(pointing to Erin)I would remember those eyes anywhere.  
Erin Wexler:Mom!(crying)  
Diana Hanson:Yes baby I am(pulling her into a hug)

Scene 3(Opens at the docks)  
(Loraina is walking around and bumps into someone)  
Jason Morgan:You need to watch where you are going.  
Loraina Garcia:I'll try.  
Jason Morgan:Loraina.Oh my god.We dated in highschool.  
Loraina Garcia:J it's you.

Scene 4(Opens at the Morris Mansion)  
Avery Hanson:Jared I'm going to go check on Lucky.  
Jared Dillion:Okay.Hurry back(kissing her)  
(Avery goes upstairs)  
Avery Hanson:Oh my god!  
Jared Dillion:(walking behind her)What?  
Avery Hanson:Lucky's gone.

Scene 5(Opens at the Dillion House)  
Amanda Dillion:John we've done good raising our kids.  
John Dillion:Yes we have.  
Amanda Dillion:I think we are good parents.  
John Dillion:Best damn parents I've seen in this town.

Scene 6(Opens on the Hanson's front porch)  
Walker Hanson:Ginger what are you doing here?  
Ginger Hanson:I came to see my brother in law.  
Walker Hanson:Why are you outside on the porch?  
Ginger Hanson:Because Zac's twin is in town and also at your house.  
Walker Hanson:My daughter that I gave up is back?  
Ginger Hanson:Yes.  
(Walker goes inside)

Scene 7(Opens at Andrew's house)  
Andrew Crane:Are you?  
Jessica Hanson:(coming out of the bathroom)No.  
Andrew Crane:Good I'm so happy.I'm also sorry that I blamed you.  
Jessica Hanson:I forgive you because I know what you were going through at the time.  
Andrew Crane:I love you.  
Jessica Hanson:I love you too.

Scene 8(Opens on another part of the docks)  
(Greta is grabbed on her way to the Morris's)  
Greta Hughes:Stop let go of me.Get off of me.  
Marcus Watson:No you bitch.(covering her mouth)Now don't scream and this will be painless.(tearing off her clothes)  
Greta Hughes:(crying)Okay.

Scene 9(Opens at the Dillion House)  
(Gina goes into her bedroom)  
Valerie Dillion:It's twelve forty-five a.m. details.  
Gina Dillion:He proposed.  
Valerie Dillion:Good,I'm happy for you.

Scene 10(Opens at the Tulsa Airport)  
Amiee Stevens:Are you sure that my parents live in Tulsa?  
Kelli Stevens:Yes.  
Amiee Stevens:Okay.  
Mollie Stevens:Why did I have to come.  
(A storm starts)


	11. Chapter 11

Episode:11

Scene 1(Opens at the hotel)  
(The next day)  
Kelli Stevens:Amiee honey wake up.  
Amiee:Stevens:Why mommy I want to sleep.  
Kelli Stevens:Because we are going to Ashley Hanson's house.  
(Mollie walks in)  
Mollie Stevens:Mom how do you even know she is awake at eight thirty in the morning.  
Kelli Stevens:I don't but I'll wake her up.

Scene 2(Opens at Isaac's)  
Krystal Morris:(waking up)How long were you watching me sleep.  
Isaac Hanson:Not long I just woke up.  
(Krystal cell phone rings)  
Krystal Morris:Hello.  
Scott Moffatt:Krys it's me.  
Krystal Morris:What?  
Scott Moffatt:Lucky is gone someone took him.  
Krystal Morris:What I'll be right there.  
(Krystal hangs up)  
Isaac Hanson:What did he want.  
Krystal Morris:My son is missing.

Scene 3(Opens in a secrets room at the Dillion's)  
Valerie Dillion:(picking up Lucky)They will never know I have you.But I had to do it.So I can get Krystal with Scott and I can I have Isaac.(There is a knock on the door)Who is it?  
Amanda Dillion:It's me mom.It's time for breakfast.  
Valerie Dillion:I'll be up in a second.  
Amanda Dillion:Okay.

Scene 4(Opens in Dagger's hotel room)  
Dagger Smith:Erin how come you got home at five thirty-four this morning.  
Erin Wexler:I found my birth mother or at least I think I did.  
Dagger Smith:Really that's great.  
Erin Wexler:I know it is.Me and Zac and Diana go for tests today to make sure.  
Dagger Smith:Did you say Zac as in Zac Hanson?  
Erin Wexler:Yes.  
Dagger Smith:Me in the Hanson family.I'll have Taylor right where I need him now.

Scene 5(Opens at Taylor and Ashley's condo)  
(Ashley goes to open the door)  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Zac what are you doing here?  
Zac Hanson:I want to find the baby we gave up.(He comes in)  
Ashley Morris Hanson(Shutting the door)Why?Your the one who wanted to give the baby up.  
Zac Hanson:I know that.But I found out I have a twin my mom gave up and she just now found out at thirty-five years old.I want to find my daughter and see her when she is ten.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:We had a daughter.  
Zac Hanson:Yeah.You never saw the baby did you?  
Ashley Morris Hanson:No I didn't.  
(There is a knock on the door)  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Hello(opening the door)

Scene 6(Opens at the Morris's)  
Nina Morris:This can't be happening.My grandson can't be gone.  
Wyatt Morris:I know.(hugging her)  
(Krystal shows up)  
Krystal Morris:Mom Dad what happened.  
Nina Morris:When we got home from the country club Avery told us that Lucky was gone.  
Wyatt Morris:So we called the police.  
Krystal Morris:Where are the police?  
Nina Morris:Inside talking to Scott.  
Krystal Morris:Okay.(She heads inside)

Scene 7(Opens at Rick's house)  
Rick Lansing:Liz how did you sleep?  
Liz Lansing:Not good.I tossed and turned all night.  
Rick Lansing:Oh.  
(There is a knock)  
Rick Lansing:Hello.  
Sage Lansing:Yo Brother it's me.  
Rick Lansing:Sage what are you doing here.  
Sage Lansing:I had to get away from NY.

Scene 8(Opens at Greta's house)  
(Greta is on the house having a flashback)  
Marcus Watson:Now you want tell anyone will you.  
Greta Hughes:No.I want.  
Marcus Watson:Good if you do I'll kill you.  
(Flashback ends)  
Melana Hughes:Sis are you okay?  
Greta Hughes:What yeah.  
Melana Hughes:My god your dripping wet.You stayed out during the storm didn't you?  
Greta Hughes:Yes.  
Melana Hughes:Why?

Scene 9(Opens at Jason's hotel room)  
Loraina Garcia:Thanks for letting me stay.  
Jason Morgan:Well you shouldn't be driving home in that storm last night.  
Loraina Garcia:Yeah that's true.

Scene 10(Opens at Andrew's house)  
Fox Crane:Andrew why did Jess stay here all night?  
Andrew Crane:Because she's stupid.  
Fox Crane:Yes she is.  
Andrew Crane:She actually thinks I love her.  
(Someone enters)  
Samara Reeves:Yeah that witch doesn't know he loves me.(kissing him)

Scene 11(Opens on the docks)  
(Jessica is walking home and Marcus grabs her)  
Marcus Watson:Stay quit and don't scream and you'll be okay.  
Jessica Hanson:No,Get off of me.  
Marcus Watson:(grabbing a knife)Make me.(Tearing her clothes off and raping her like he did Greta)  
Jessica Hanson:Stop get off of me.(crying)

Scene 12(Opens at Tay and Ashley's condo)  
Kelli Stevens:Hi I'm Kelli.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:Yeah how can I help you.  
Kelli Stevens:I think this is your daughter(Amiee comes out from behind Kelli)I adopted her.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode:12

Scene 1(Opens at The Lansing's)  
Ric Lansing:Why did you have to get away?  
Sage Lansing:It got to hectic.  
Ric Lansing:But you moved there because it was hectic.

Scene 2(Opens at Tay and Ashley's)  
Ashley Morris Hanson:What?  
Kelli Stevens:You heard me.  
Ashley Morris Hanson:I know. Come in (moving aside to let her in)  
Zac Hanson:Hi I'm Zac.  
Kelli Stevens:Kelli.

Scene 3(Opens at Greta's)  
Greta Hughes:I got lost in the woods.  
Melana Hughes:Oh.Why didn't you call?  
Greta Hughes:I didn't have my cell phone.  
Melana Hughes:Oh.

Scene 4(Opens at Daggers)  
Erin Wexler:Dag please don't hurt my family.  
Dagger Smith:Why?  
Erin Wexler:Becasue they are my family.  
Dagger Smith:Since when do you care about family?

Scene 5(Opens in the park)  
Avery Hanson:Jared I think I saw a murder.


End file.
